CinderBella
by GDlover
Summary: Bella is a mondern day Cinderella, James and Tanya have it in for her. Edward the tipical high school boy and the love of her life but dating Tanya. What will happen? Read the story and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi here is a story between Aloumii, psychicpixie94 and I! We all took turns writing a chapter, guess who wrote this chapter. **

"Bella!" James, my stepfather, screeched. "Get down here, you ungrateful little—"

I shut my door and turned back to the computer.

Clumsybella7: Sorry. g2g. Stepfather's calling.

Rosesarered: ugh. Same here.

Shopaholic4life: I have 2 do my homework.

Clumsybella7: Rose? You done?

Rosesarered: *nods head*

Clumsybella7: *sigh* I'm not

"Bella!" James screamed again. "You get down here now, or your precious little computer will be disabled by morning!"

I sighed and typed in one last message to my best friends, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon.

Clumsybella7: See ya 2morrow.

-Clumsybella7 has logged off-

I raced down the stairs from my tiny attic room to the hallway where my stepfather was waiting, tapping his foot.

"What took you so long, girl?"

"I had to turn off my computer, James." I murmured.

"Speak louder, girl! I can't hear you!"

"I had to turn off my computer, James!" I shouted.

"Don't you shout at me, girl! Shut up and scrub the floor!" James yelled. He stomped off, muttering something about how I was an 'ungrateful little wench.'

I sighed heavily and rolled up the sleeves of my ratty brown t-shirt. I plunged the small sponge into the bucket of soapy water and got to work.

This was how it was every day since I was six. I was born with two wonderful parents, Charlie and Renee Swan. Then, when I was four, Charlie died of a heart attack. Renee was inconsolable for months, until she met James. He had two daughters, fraternal twins my age, named Victoria and Tanya. Renee remarried him after six months. It wasn't too bad while Renee was still alive, but when I was six, she died in a car crash. I was left in the care of James and I have been like a personal servant to him, Victoria and Tanya for the past ten years. My life has been hell. The only people who helped me through it were my two best friends, Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie knows what it's like to be me, since she has a similar problem. She was an only child, but her mother and father both died and she was adopted by a single woman who treated her like James treated me. Alice was the only one of us with a birth parent left. She actually had both her parents. Mark Brandon, her father, was a highly temperamental man. He drank a lot and smoked. Whenever he got drunk, he took it out on Alice. She had the bruises to prove it. Her mother, Mary Brandon, was shy and meek. She was too weak to stand up to her husband when he beat Alice. She never told anyone because she knew the beatings would be even worse.

I sighed as I continued to viciously scrub the floor. I had no hope my life would get better, none at all. James constantly reminded me that as soon as I was eighteen, I would be kicked out onto the streets to fend for myself. I had no college savings. I would probably scrape up enough money to share a small apartment with Rose and Alice, and we'd find jobs. If I was lucky, I'd marry a coworker or something. But my life wouldn't get better.

My social life right now at school wasn't fantastic, either. Rose, Alice and I were members of the most unpopular clique. Only lowlifes like Mike Newton, the supposedly gay pervert, and Eric Yorkie, the pimply math nerd, were in that group. My stepsisters were in the highest group, with people like Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. That group also contained the dreamy jocks Edward Masen, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock. I'd never told anyone besides Alice and Rosalie, but I had a secret crush on Edward, who was a major hottie—and a major player. All three of the boys were. Rose had a crush on Emmett and Alice had a crush on Jasper, and just like me, their secret crushes never left our little circle. But that was because we told each other _everything. _We had no secrets between us.

Alice, Rose and I had been best friends for as long as I could remember. But I can still remember the day we met.

Flashback

"_Hey! Little punk! You got money?" a random boy who looked about thirteen yelled._

"_Yes," I said, confused._

"_Give it here, then," the boy said, holding out his hand._

"_My mommy said not to." I whimpered. This boy was scaring me._

"_My mommy said not to.__" the boy imitated. "Well, you know what, little punk?" he sneered at me. _

"_What?"_

"_I don't give a damn about your mother. Give me the money!" He punched me and I reeled back._

"_You stay away from her!" This high little voice shrieked. A ball of black hair and red dress rushed at the boy and next thing I knew, he was standing back, whimpering in pain and clutching his stomach._

"_Leave her alone!" A blonde girl added. She stepped up and kicked his shin._

"_Aah! Crap!" The boy screamed. He turned tail and ran, the rest of his gang following him._

"_Are you all right?" The blonde girl asked._

"_Yes. Thank you," I whispered._

"_I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose. This is Alice. We're best friends," she explained. "What's your name?"_

"_Bella, Bella Swan." I answered._

"_Hi, Bella!" Alice chirped. "I think we'll be great friends!"_

End flashback

And Alice's prediction came true. We were best friends from that day on. We were inseparable, joined at the hip. We comforted each other through all of the bad times each of us went through, and believe me, there were plenty.

At school, we protected each other from the creeps trying to get us to go out with them. Mike Newton, Tyler, Crowley, Eric Yorkie…all of them had their piggy little eyes on us. We'd made the mistake of dating them once to try and make them lose interest. I went with Mike Newton, Rosalie went with Tyler Crowley and Alice went with Eric Yorkie. I shuddered. I did _not_ want to think about that night.

"Bella!" I heard Tanya scream. "Come iron this! I'm wearing it tomorrow!"

"And make dinner! I'm hungry!" added Victoria. I sighed. I knew that at least I'd get a homework break while my family was eating. I wasn't permitted to eat with them. I usually heated up leftovers and brought them up to my room.

"All right! I'm coming, Tanya!" I yelled. I raced up the stairs to my stepsister's frilly pink bedroom to iron out the supershort skirt she wanted to wear the next day.

After I was done with that, I went back downstairs to the kitchen. I threw together some spaghetti bolognese and salad, and made crème brulee for dessert. The stepsisters always demanded fancy food.

"Dinner's ready!" I called. I placed it on the table and heated up some of yesterday's chicken. I brought it up to my room before the family could start shouting how horrible my food tasted.

I got homework out of the way fairly quickly. The year was winding down, so teachers didn't give that much homework. Senior prom was in only two weeks. I probably wouldn't be going. Even if James let me, I didn't have anything to wear.

I sighed again, a deep, slow sigh. I logged onto my computer. 'Rosesarered and Shopaholic4life are logged on' a message flashed.

Shopaholic4life: OMG! I have fantastic news!

Rosesarered: Well?

Clumsybella7: What is it?

Shopaholic4life: Jasper smiled at me today! AND HE SAID HI!!! ;-D

Rosesarered: That's all?

Clumsybella7: That's great news, Ali!

Alice got worked up over the silliest things. You just had to try to calm her down, although that wasn't easy. She was always hyper.

Rosesarered: Ali, sorry to burst your bubble, but isn't he dating Lauren?

Shopaholic4life: A girl can dream, can't she? I mean, Emmett's dating Victoria, and you like him!

Clumsybella7: But that's all it ever will be. A dream.

Clumsybella7: I'll never be with Edward because he'll never break up with Tanya.

Shopaholic4life: You never know what's going to happen 

Rosesarered: I do. I will stay unpopular for the rest of the year, I will be kicked onto the street when I'm eighteen, I will rent an apartment with you two, and I will grow into an old, sad, single trollop.

I sighed. She was right. That's all that would ever happen to me, Rosalie and Alice. It would be the story of our life. There was no hope.

**Keep a lookout for the second chapter on my profile and Aloumii's and psychicpixie94's if I don't update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people! Thank you for the reviews etc. We try to update soon but well, school. I hope you like this chapter!  
**

The next day was no different. I managed to shut off my obnoxiously loud alarm clock before it went off, then rolled out of bed and got dressed. It was yet _another _wonderful Monday. I sighed, such sarcasm.

"Get your lazy butt down here, Bella!" the annoying, piercing shout of Victoria's called. Grumbling to myself, I replied with a lazy, "Okay. Coming." I grabbed my backpack and stuffed in it all of the necessary things for high school: my homework, purse, books, textbooks, and cell phone, which I had finally gotten a month ago after trying to persuade James about a million times. Rushing to the bathroom, I did my hair, straightened the light blue t-shirt I was wearing and my dark blue jeans. I swung my bag over my shoulder and clumsily dragged my feet down the stairs.

"Come on, serve breakfast already!" Tanya demanded, followed up with Victoria's "I'm starving!" I would've given them both my evil glare until James, who just woke up, shouted "Bella! Are you slacking off again? Go make some breakfast but none for yourself!" Tanya and Victoria grinned knowingly at me; I swear I would have kicked both of them in the face. But, as powerless as I was, I got to work.

"So, Tanya," Victoria giggled, "How's you and Edward?"

"Oh, it's just wonderful!" Tanya gasped, her eyes twinkling. "But sometimes…" she leaned in to Victoria and whispered something in her ear. I tried my best to make out what she was saying, but the only word I heard was surprisingly my name. After explaining everything, the two of them, especially Victoria, glared at me angrily and told me to go back to work.

I made pancakes and poured maple syrup all over them on purpose. Taking one with not so much syrup, I quickly grabbed it up hungrily, blatantly disobeying what James had said. Tanya and Victoria stared at me suspiciously, but I just ignored them and set them down their breakfast on the _really_ oversized dining table in the _really_ oversized dining room.

"Don't forget the milk, Bella!" Victoria whined. I knew she was just trying to annoy me. I glanced at the time: 6:45 a.m. Damn, just five minutes left! Rushing to the fridge, I grabbed some milk and poured it into each cup, but halfway. Grinning to myself, I had the perfect plan.

"Here you go!" I announced in my sweet voice, giving Victoria and Tanya their milk. They were obviously thirsty. I quickly grabbed my bag and raced out of the house, smiling happily as the anguished cries of my two evil but stupid stepsisters echoed throughout the house. Just before I shut the door, Tanya's angry voice shrieked, "You wretched thing! There's water in this milk!"

Free, spring wind clawed softly at my hair as I sprinted to the decrepit rusty red Chevy truck parked by the driveway. My best friends, Alice and Rosalie, grinned at me through the grimy windows. I opened the cab door and plopped myself down in the holey seat that still faintly smelled of Alice's father's tobacco. Alice, Rosalie and I carpooled _all _the time. This time I was glad it was Alice who was driving, since I would've been _super _late. I glanced through the window, just in time to see Victoria and Tanya both screaming their heads off and running towards us.

"GO GO GO!" I screamed to Alice and Rosalie. "They're coming!"

*************************

We had safely escaped the wrath of my two evil stepsisters, and careful parked behind a huge navy blue van to hide the car in the lot—not an easy thing to do, with a monster like The Thing (our loving nickname for it.) Norman High was swarming with teens as Alice, Rosalie and I headed towards the main entrance. The tall, oversized building loomed over us. This place was worse than hell.

I was about to step into the school when someone grabbed my arm. My heart beat violently as I turned and stared straight into the angelic face of Edward Masen.

"Oh!" Edward's face looked shocked, and I don't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but his face seemed to turn an awkward shade of red. "Ah, I'm sorry…" he stammered a bit, catching his breath, "I thought you were Tanya…" All I could do was stare at him. I'd never been this close to Edward before!

"You're Bella, right?" he continued. My vision was a blur, my mind spun. I didn't even know where Alice and Rosalie were; had they abandoned me? My face was probably pale white now, and Edward shook my shoulders, worried. "Bella?" he asked again. _Tell me_ _this is a dream_, I thought. _I'm _so_ not ready to wake up. _I was about to reply, but then my dream turned into a nightmare.

"BELLA?!" A bone-shattering shriek sounded from a few steps behind me. I turned from the entrance door and spotted Tanya, her face distorted with anger. She ran towards me from the lot. I turned and urged my feet to move, but they wouldn't budge. Alice and Rosalie were already in the school by now. _Why did they leave me? _I thought frantically. Then I spotted Emmett and Jasper, who were conversing with them.

"Tanya, I—"Edward tried to explain, but was quickly cut off when she glared at him.

"HOW—DARE—YOU—BELLA!" Tanya shrieked into my face. "You stupid lowlifes should stay with _those _boys—"she pointed angrily at Mike Newton, who was randomly singing about rainbows, "NOT THESE!" She pointed at Edward.

"Tanya, it was just a mistake!" I muttered. Tanya glared at me.

"Mistake?! MISTAKE?! This was your plan all along!" she screamed, and I felt her hand slap me across the face, leaving another bruise.

"Bella," Edward tried again, "I'm sorry—"

I turned, not wanting to hear the rest. Edward was Tanya's and that's just how it was going to be, I reminded myself. A tear caught me by surprise as it trickled down my face. Was it because of the pain I had taken physically? Or was it due to the mental blood that poured out from the new cut in my heart? I wiped it away angrily and headed for homeroom.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter written by Aloumii! Next it's my turn! Ps. I will update my other story soon, Sorry for the wait! **


	3. Chapter 3 by xxiLOVEedwardcullenxx

Chapter 3 by xxiLOVEedwardcullenxx

Walking into homeroom I wiped away my angry tears, knowing that it would not do me good to cry plus people were starting to stare. As the bell rang Mr. Fred called the class to attention."Bella", he said in a worried tone "are you alright ... of course not you are bleeding". "I'm fine Mr. Fred" I said smiling weakly. He did not look convinced," Are you sure you don't need to go to the nurse?" he asked ugh no just leave me alone I wanted to say."No I'm fine" I insisted."Alright... take out your homework remember it is being graded..."

The rest of the day went by slowly... I was counting the minutes to when I would get home, cook, do whatever Victoria , Tanya, or James wanted, take a shower , do my homework , and go to sleep. Walking to my locker to get my other books I had put in there earlier I saw Tanya and Edward in a heated kiss ughh when will I ever find my prince charming? Wait for it... never. I sighed locking my locker and heading out the rusty school doors hearing the familiar "beep" of my phone, glancing down I saw that Alice texted me:  
"Hey B...waiting in da car 4 u ." I looked up from my phone to find Alice waving me over, I jogged over to her faded green Toyota corolla. "Hey", I sighed "Hey just hey?" Rosalie shouted grinning. I looked at her confused "Rumor around the school is that someone" she paused waving her hands at me" kissed Edward Masen" she squeaked."So how was it like?"... "Are you guys going out?"..."What did Tanya say" they threw at me. "I did not kiss Edward" I paused looking at their confused faces" All he did was grab my arm thinking I was Tanya" they looked at me expecting more."That's it" I insisted throwing my books into "The Thing"."Oh" Alice said clearly disappointed. "Well on the bright side", Rose grinned "Guess who I caught staring at me" she said her teeth showing from how huge her smile was... that meant it had to be "OMG Rose Emmett!"Alice finished for me Emmett, Rose's big time crush I smiled for her happy that Rose now might get her happy ending."Yup" she said sighing dreamy like "And when I caught him he blushed!" she sang."Wow Rose I'm seriously happy for you" I said. We all hopped into "The Thing" and ending my good time they dropped me off *sigh*. "Bye Bella text me later" Alice whispered, we were all afraid James might hear us and take away my phone for a year (like he once did.) Jogging up the front steps I waved to them and took out the silver key from my pocket unlocking the door only to find Tanya glaring at me. "You little **!" Tanya screeched."I didn't do anything I swear all what happened is that he thought I was you" I said calmly. "Yeah right now go make me some food you freaking wench!"She screamed. I nodded not wanting to fight with her, I walked into the kitchen and started to boil some water and get meat out to make spaghetti and meatballs...  
"I hate this pasta Bella!" Victoria whined. "Yeah Bella Victoria's right this is downright disgusting" Tanya smirked. Walking through the door came an angry James "What the ** ever Kathy!" James shouted hanging up the phone. Glaring at me with his beady eyes he took a step towards me grabbing a fistful of my hair and smashing me through a wall "Out of my way ** I don't feel like dealing with you or your nasty food" he yelled. I felt the blood slowly trickling down my neck and a hot salty tear drop rolled down my cheek. I heard Tanya and Victoria laughing in the background "Now if you don't get upstairs right this minute" he paused for a minute to smack my face pain shot threw me I sobbed as he smirked " then you will not make it through the night" he said. I scurried upstairs and dressed in my pajamas wincing slightly when I pulled my top over my head. Crying myself to sleep as I thought of my mom and dad wishing that instead of them dying I did.

Early in the morning I looked in my cracked mirror only to see blotchy red spots from my crying jag last night I picked up my small 'True Blend' container trying to hide the red spots as best as I can. Getting dressed into a grey tank top, jeans, my faded red sweater and black converse and pulled my hair into a messy side ponytail. Smearing some chap stick on my lips and putting eyeliner on my water line I heard a loud "BELLA!" echoing throughout the house. Tanya again... grabbing my backpack, and purse and phone I made my way downstairs and rushing to the kitchen to hear Tanya talking on her sparkly pink I phone "Alright I love you to baby... bye" she said giggling."Edward?" Victoria asked putting on her Victoria's Secret lipstick looking into a small mirror and snapping it shut. I pulled out the left over pancakes from yesterday putting them in the toaster while getting out syrup and butter and a glass of milk followed by two huge drinking glasses."Click" went the toaster oven pulling out two square plates I got the pancakes ready (leaving one for myself) put the milk next to the plates and made my way back to the kitchen. That's when I saw James enter the kitchen taking my pancake smiling "aww was the last one for you?" he said knowingly. Turning around I rolled my eyes so he wouldn't see and walked out and heard the "beep" of my phone. Alice:  
"B we r waiting in front of da house where r u?"  
I texted her back while slinging my back pack on my back and the purse on my shoulder  
" going out there right now"  
I typed quickly. Sliding into "The Thing" Rose and Alice looked at me... frowning" Bella are you ok you have another bruise on your cheek" Rose said. "I'm fine I guess" I sighed "just James again in a bad mood. Rose and Alice nodded their heads sympathetically "Remember Bella we are always here for you", Alice said. Jumping out of the truck I slammed the door shut walking toward Norman High with my best friends next to me.

As we walked in I saw Tanya, Victoria, Lauren and a few other people from their group talking a few lockers down from my locker." I'll see you guys later" I mumbled to Alice and Rose. Unlocking my old blue locker (on the bottom) I overheard them talking "Guess who's coming over" Tanya said sweeping her strawberry blonde hair out of her face which held a smirk. "Lemme guess" Victoria said twisting her red hair around in her fingers "Edward". "Yep" she said."When?" asked Lauren, "Today after school for dinner" she grinned."Who will be your chef?" asked one of the people in their "evil" group."Katie seriously... of course it's Isabella" she said my name with a snarl."The question is" Victoria piped up "Is if she will actually cook a quality meal for once". I heard them all snicker feeling there glares on me locking my locker I turned around to quickly to fall into the oh so lovely but taken Edward Masen. I felt his strong arms lock around my waist "are you ok?" he murmured into my ear, all I could do is nod feeling like a total idiot. Then of course the bell rang "Oh **!" I yelled rushing to my next class. The last period came rolling around... gym ughh I went into the locker room to the little blue locker (yes on the bottom) when someone lightly tapped my shoulder I turned around to a bouncing Alice."Hey Allie" I said smiling while taking my clothes off and my gym clothes on. "Word in the halls is that Edward's coming over for dinner" Alice said with a smile. "Yep but guess who gets to cook?" I said glumly."You of course because your dumb sisters can't do a thing without worrying that they are going to ruin their expensive manicured nails "Alice joked while wiggling her nails. I cracked a smile and sighed noting the queen bee's walking in the locker room (if you haven't guessed it's of course Tanya, Victoria and Lauren.)As they walked in Lauren laughed scornfully glaring at me with her denim blue eyes."Beep" I looked down at what made the noise Alice was texting someone "who is it?" I wondered aloud. "Jasper" she said blushing and smiling the widest smile I have ever seen."Let's go" she said suddenly "ok" I said. Walking into the gym I saw a puff of bronze hair with curly blond hair playing basketball with an old ball. It is Edward and Jasper I looked over to Alice noticing she was staring at Jasper looking back at the boys Edward caught me looking blushing like a tomato. I heard the whistle blow and saw Coach Clapp raise her hands "I'm putting you all in teams" she paused looking at everyone's reactions "There will be 4 people in every team". She pulled out her clipboard reading out the names of the teams "Alice, Jasper, Lauren, and Jessica" the list droned on "Michael, Edward, Angela, and Isabella." I gasped (thank fully no one heard.) "Get with your teams" she yelled. Mike came up to me grinning "S s s so Bella" he said his face red while he scratched his blonde hair "Do you like sparkly unicorns?" he blurted. What? "Um erm no I don't think they are real Mike" I paused looking at his face he looked embarrassed and sad "um I'm sorry Mike."Out of the corner of my eye I could have swore I saw Edward laughing.

When I got home I heard Tanya talking to Victoria and- Lauren? What is she doing here? I walked towards Tanya's bedroom door which was incredibly pink and sparkly... I hated going in there it always smelt like perfume- really badly. "What do I wear?" I heard Tanya wail, I chuckled to myself she has plenty of clothes to wear. Walking in the first thing that happened is that something went flying my way- a book- yellow and blue- our text book? Before I could move it hit me square in the face."That's what you get for listing to my conversations you **! You better hope you started dinner already "she screeched. Clutching my nose and forehead I felt tears roll down my cheeks and saw them laughing. I turned around and slammed the door only to slam into- of course James. "Watch it you clumsy little wench!" he screamed lifting his hand... everything went black


	4. Chapter 4 by xxiLOVEedwardcullenxx

Chapter 4 by xxiLOVEedwardcullenxx

I woke up with my head thumping, everything came flooding back... Tanya throwing the textbook, slamming into James, and *gasp* Edwards supposed to come over. Wait one minute what is cold on my head and why does it smell like fish in my room? I opened my eyes but only saw black there was something definitely on top of my head! Cautiously I went to lift up whatever it was on my face, it was cold and... scaly? Opening my eyes right away gasping, I saw what it was a big fish, a salmon attached to it was a post it:  
"Isabella, I'm assuming you remember that Edward is coming over tonight at 7:30 to eat dinner. The fish on top of your head is what you are cooking because salmon is Edward's favorite fish anyway we also decided for you to make linguine with clams and clam sauce. Good Luck Isabella! P.S- We have no clams :D"  
After reading the note I glanced at my pale blue alarm clock it was 5:30... **! I picked up my phone planning to call Alice and Rose to pick up some clams for me just hopefully I have enough money to pay them back... Dialing the familiar number of Alice Brandon I heard it ringing and a cheery voice saying "Hey Bella, What's up?" "Hey Alice, the sky and I have a favor to ask you or Rose" I rushed. "Haha Bella the sky and what is it?" she asked hesitantly. "I need you to pick up clams" before letting her speak I added "I'll pay you back" biting my lip I waited for Alice to say something. "No charge Bella, I have clams that we are not making tonight" sighing in relief I muttered "Thanks Alice I owe you but" dropping my voice into a whisper "Won't your dad get mad at you for dropping them off?" "No No Bella, he's not even home" she paused "He's at a bar... drinking" she mumbled her voice sounding depressed."I'm so so sorry Alice" I said still whispering. "Its fine Bella so when do you want me to drop em off?" she said cheerfully even though you can still hear the emotion deep in her voice." Now ... If you can" I said excited."Sure thing Bells, I'll see you in a minute" she said. "Thanks ... Bye!" I exclaimed hanging up. Taking the fish in my two hands I walked down the stairs as quietly as I can. "Oh well look who woke up" Tanya purred. Ignoring her, I started boiling the water for the Linguini and preparing the salmon.  
"Ding Dong" startled thinking it was Edward I checked the time it was 6:15. I heard Tanya whine "Bella! Get the damn door!" I huffed clearly mad at why she can't do  
it but I ran up to the door to see Alice about to press the door bell again. "Alice!" I said in a sing song voice. She looked up and hugged me "Here you go Bella... have fun cooking" she giggled. Rolling my eyes I hugged her back "Thanks Alice" I whispered in her short spiky hair. I heard the timer go off for the fish... it was ready "Bye Bells!" she yelled retreating to her car. Waving I went back into the house and started working on the clams...

When 7:30 finally rolled around I already had everything done and ready "Ding Dong" It must have been Edward, tucking my hair behind my ear I headed to the door to open in it for him. About a foot from the door I saw something blonde know me down... TANYA! "Hello baby, I missed you" she purred into his ear... ugh. "Hello Edward! Oh Isabella you have fallen down again? Let me help you out" she said with a fake smile. "I'm Fine!" I huffed, no way I wanted her manicured claws anywhere near me. "Izzy do you have dinner ready yet?" Tanya asked me in a sickly sweet fake voice. Glaring at her I nodded not wanting to get hit again "Right this way" I said gritting my teeth. Edward looked nervous... poor boy poor poor beautiful boy *sigh*. Leading them into the dining room I said sweetly "Your dinner will be out in a second". Spinning on the heel of my converse I jogged to the kitchen got the plate of fish and the other plate of clams and spaghetti and walked back into the room.

Placing the food on the enormous table I ran back to the kitchen to get the fanciest wine glasses I can find and their silverware. Placing the glasses and silverware I asked in the nicest way I can manage to all of them "What would you like to drink?" "Our new strawberry delight with alcohol" she said grinning. I looked at Tanya" Same" she said smirking at Edward "And you baby?" she said in a seductive voice."Water is fine" he said speaking to me smirking as my heart raced I managed to croak "kk it'll be here in a minute". I knew that I sounded like a complete idiot; I rushed back into the kitchen and got the alcohol, strawberry delight juice, and water. Coming back to the dining room I carried the three drinks while trying not to spill it.

When I got to the table I heard a loud sigh "Bella what took you so long?" Tanya said in her whiney voice. "Sorry" I grumbled. It Will Rain started blaring out of my phones speakers "Your daddy can't even look me in the eye". With my face red I put down the drinks and reached in my pocket for my phone and pressed the answer button "Hey how's it hanging b-dog" Alice screamed. Rolling my eyes I said "I'll be right back" heading toward the kitchen I hissed "What Alice". "Ooh sorry miss grumpy just thought you wanted me and Rose to come over to keep you company but rawr someone is in a bad mood" Alice joked lightly." Sorry Al but Tanya and Victoria are really getting on my nerves... can you really come over?" I asked hesitantly. "Of course but to late if you would've said no ... we are outside". "BEEP BEEP" went the thing. I hung up and went to the door opening it I saw Alice jumping up and down and Rose twirling her golden hair around her


	5. Chapter 5 by xxiLOVEedwardcullenxx

Chapter 5 by xxiLOVEedwardcullenxx

When I got to the table I heard a loud sigh "Bella what took you so long?" Tanya said in her whiney voice. "Sorry" I grumbled. It Will Rain started blaring out of my phones speakers "Your daddy can't even look me in the eye". With my face red I put down the drinks and reached in my pocket for my phone and pressed the answer button "Hey how's it hanging b-dog" Alice screamed. Rolling my eyes I said "I'll be right back" heading toward the kitchen I hissed "What Alice". "Ooh sorry miss grumpy just thought you wanted me and Rose to come over to keep you company but rawr someone is in a bad mood" Alice joked lightly." Sorry Al but Tanya and Victoria are really getting on my nerves... can you really come over?" I asked hesitantly. "Of course but to late if you would've said no ... we are outside". "BEEP BEEP" went the thing. I hung up and went to the door opening it I saw Alice jumping up and down and Rose twirling her golden hair around her finger "hey girl" said rose with a smirk. "Oh Bella we are always here for you" Alice exclaimed hugging me. I hugged her back and noticed Rose smiling goofily at her phone "Who is it Rose" I asked curious. "Emmett" she said blushing wildly. I opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by a "BELLA! Who the hell is over! You know you are supposed to be serving us bi tch!" I rolled my eyes at Tanya's screeching I just wanted to scream back bit ches are not very attractive to hot guys! But of course I'm too much of a coward. I saw out of the corner of my eye Alice rolling her eyes "Bitch please" Rose muttered under her breath. Sighing I went back to serving them I heard Alice and Rose trailing behind."Pour our drinks in our glasses" she said smirking I huffed taking the stupid glasses and heard rose mumble "bitch" I stifled a laugh. Tanya flipped her hair impatiently as I gave Edward his water first - hey I had a good excuse: guests first, I gave the strawberry delight with alcohol to Tanya then Victoria."Anything else?" I asked in an annoyed tone, "make us desert" she said grinning evilly as Victoria matched her smile."Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked knowing that they wanted the new cake mix that takes 1 hour and 1\2 to make. "Sorry I forgot" she said innocently I sneaked a glance at Edward he was staring at his water biting his beautiful lip."Alright" I sighed. I walked into the kitchen with Alice and Rose right on my heels "you do know how long it takes to make and she wants it now? If you wouldn't get in trouble I would have bi tch slapped her right there" she growled. I sighed "well since I'm not going to college anytime soon I'm not getting on Tanya's bad side or Victoria's ... especially James" I shivered."Your right" Alice said, she scratched her head and glumly said "Let's start cooking" "Yay!" Rose said fakely. I rolled my eyes as I got out the much needed bowls and pans and spoons and the box and all the ingredients.

1 hour later:

"Bella when is the freaking cake going to be ready!" screamed Tanya from her room "Half hour more!" I yelled back  
"UGHH!" she screeched. Soon after that there was kissing sounds I looked at my friends and saw they both had a look of disgust probably identical to my face. We all rolled our eyes at the same time and ended up in fits of giggles.

1\2 hour later:

"It's ready!" I yelled "Finally" I heard Victoria say. Victoria trailed in with Tanya and Edward behind her; of course Tanya was holding Edwards hand and kissing his neck... cue the eye ball roll. I cut the cake and served them all with a glass of milk "Thank you" Edward said politely I blushed and whispered shyly "No problem" he followed after Tanya. I felt someone pat my back... Alice and heard Rose huff, I followed after Edward, Tanya, and Victoria till I saw them heading up the spiral staircase. I paused deciding not to follow them anymore after what happened today.


	6. Chapter 6 by xxiLOVEedwardcullenxx

Chapter 6 by xxiLOVEedwardcullenxx

Just then I heard someone pulling up into our driveway...James."Oh no! You guys gotta get outta here!" I whispered frantically to Alice and Rose. I ran them to the back door I heard the keys jingling "Quick guys text me when you're out of my backyard" I whisper yelled. The door wrenched open and I rushed into the kitchen praying he wasn't in that bad of a bad mood today."Bella you get your fucking as s over here right now or I swear you will see the last of your life tonight" he warned menacingly. I scampered to the huge living room only has his hand connected to my face, I whimpered at the pain... I saw stars. I wiped the blood off my face and felt thick tears drip down my cheeks onto the stone cold floor. "Now make me some food and get your mongrel as s up the stairs into your room I don't wanna see your stupid face anymore after that" he sneered. I nodded but felt light headed I headed to the kitchen and warmed up the leftovers from dinner (which was a lot) and warmed myself up a sliver of fish."Come on, what's taking you so long bitch?" he asked angrily. I heard the toaster oven "click" and grabbed my little piece of fish and popped it into my mouth. After getting everything set up for him I called him saying that it was ready and heard his heavy footsteps, I trudged up the stairs and heard Tanya giggling and Edward's enchanting ,soft laughter and walked into my cold, dark room and saw a flash of blue from my phone and vibrating. I looked at the text messages the first one was from Alice:

*hey b how r u hanging in? Did he beat you again?

The next one was from Rose:

* hey ... is the bastard done getting his anger out on you?*

I sighed and texted Alice back first

*hey yeah I did get beaten but I'm fine :)*

The next one was to Rose:

* hey yeah he did don't no what was up his ** today :)*

An immediate response came from Rose:

*Don't u dare send me a fucking smiley face! As if it's alight that he does that 2 u*

I rolled my eyes and saw Alice texted me:

* Sorry B :( I g2g :( ... bye c u bright n early in the morning!*

I texted her back a quick response and told Rose I had to go. I went to get my towel to take a long relaxing shower and walked into the bathroom and turned on the lights. I gasped I saw Tanya and Edward on top of each other with obvious swollen lips "what the fuck! You don't knock bi tch" she screamed. "But the door was open" I told her bravely but all too quick to process what was happening a tissue box hit me square in the face. I gasped and stumbled back only to run into Victoria "watch it bi tch" she snarled at me pushing me into the walls and I heard there laughter from my pain I felt tears well up in my eyes, I ran to my room and cried myself silently to sleep. I woke up to my alarm clock blaring loudly, I started doing my original routine: brush my teeth, shower, get dressed, makeup, eat, and leave. I peered out the sky and saw fat rain drops falling down as I opened my umbrella "By the way Bella" Tanya said with her mouth full "The fish was HORRIBLE last night... poor Edward had to eat that gunk you call food oh and the cake could have been better" she said and went on "and the cereal I made myself is the best thing I have eaten in this house ever since you started cooking" Tanya trailed on. I rolled my eyes and opened the door and of course since I'm a big klutz… tripped on the cold pavement of the front drive way "Bella are you alright?" Alice asked worried, hopping out if the thing, gracefully I must add without falling which is impressive to me." I'm fine" I said brushing myself off."Let's go" Alice sighed; we both jumped (not literately) into the thing and headed to Norman High. As we walked to the old school, Tanya's Barbie doll car (as we like to say it) swerved purposefully and drenched up with cold water. I groaned "That dam n fucking bitch Rose growled just when Ally shrieked and said "My new shirt!". I huffed and rolled my eyes at Tanya's childish behavior. We made our way back up to Norman High climbing the stairs.


End file.
